


Lean On Me

by Undefined_Status



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Random & Short, husbands chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/pseuds/Undefined_Status
Summary: Chanyeol woke up without his pregnant husband beside him and he just knows where to find him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Lean On Me

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes upon feeling the empty space beside him. The lights were turned off and he was only seeing a little thanks to the moonlight coming from the window. 

"Bub?" He called, his voice a few octaves lower due to sleep. When he heard no response, he decided to get up. 

Chanyeol checked his phone and saw that it was only two twenty-three in the morning. He stretched his tired body and walked out of their bedroom. 

If Baekhyun wasn't in the bathroom at this godly hour, he could only be in the kitchen.

And boy, he was right.

His small husband was indeed standing in front of the stove, trying to cook god knows what. Chanyeol decided to remain standing in the doorway and just watch his husband. For some reasons, he finds the sight endearing. He couldn't stop the smile forming in his lips when he heard his husband hum a familiar tune. Baekhyun seemed excited with what he's doing.

Not being able to hold back, Chanyeol walked towards him and embraced the smaller, encircling his long, muscly arms around Baekhyun's waist and five-month old baby bump.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, snuggling in Baekhyun's nape.

The smaller visibly flinched, surprised with the sudden presence behind him. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun turned around and pinched his husband's arm lightly. "Don't scare me like that!"

Chanyeol chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." 

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Baekhyun said, his lips forming a small pout unintentionally.

"Sorry, bub." The taller answered. He quickly kissed the pout away. "What are you even doing? It's two in the morning."

Suddenly, Baekhyun remembered why he was up and standing in the kitchen. "My pancakes!" He turned back to the stove and immediately turned it off. 

He put it in the plate beside him, took the plate, and carefully walked towards their small dining table. Chanyeol watched his husband waddle. Yes, Baekhyun was walking like a penguin and Chanyeol still finds it endearing.

He followed him and sat in front of his small husband. Baekhyun looked so excited while putting chocolate syrup on his pancakes.

"Hey, bub, not too much chocolate syrup." Chanyeol gently said when he saw Baekhyun almost fill the plate with syrup.

Five months into pregnancy and Chanyeol already knows that he had to be really careful in reprimanding Baekhyun. Pregnant people tend to be very sensitive and you wouldn't want to upset them. He learned that the hard way.

"Yes, yes." Baekhyun nodded absentmindedly, his focus still on his beloved pancakes. When he deemed that the syrup was enough, he started eating and happily munched his food.

Minutes passed and he was almost done eating when he remembered that Chanyeol was there with him.

"Why are you up?" He asked after drinking water.

He was surprised to see his tall husband smiling at him. "Park Chanyeol, why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked suspiciously.

Chanyeol only smiled wider with his question. "Like what?"

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"No, bub." The taller shook his head no. "I just think you're really beautiful."

"You only realized that now?" Baekhyun huffed, trying to hide the fact that the sudden compliment made his cheeks warm. Stupid giant.

Chanyeol laughed. "No. You've always been beautiful. It's just that you're glowing right now."

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. "Stop being a sap. If you're trying to get into my pants, I'm telling you now that it's not going to happen. My butt still hurts from the shower earlier."

He knew his husband is being sincere. It's just that even if Chanyeol showers him with compliments almost every day, he still wasn't used to them and doesn't know how to handle them. So to hide the embarassment, he acts all grumpy and sassy.

"I know, i know." Chanyeol laughs again and this time he pinched Baekhyun's mochi cheeks. "I'm not trying to make love to you, bub. I mean I'd want to but I know you're tired."

"Then stop looking at me like that."

Chanyeol stood up and reached for his face, the small, square table in between them, and kissed him on his lips. "I love you." He whispers, then he sat back on his seat in front of Baekhyun. The smaller smiled shyly, a blush visible on both his cheeks.

"Are you and my little beans full now?" Chanyeol asked. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

The pregnant man nodded. He put his hands up, signaling Chanyeol to help him get up. "I'll brush my teeth first."

Chanyeol quickly put the dirty dishes on the sink before assisting his husband. They walked slowly towards the bathroom ensuite their bedroom.

Baekhyun giggled when he saw Chanyeol standing on the bathroom door, watching him as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Why are you still watching me? You can wait for me on the bed, you know."

"I want to make sure you're okay."

The smaller snorted, a smile still on his lips. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

Chanyeol walked behind him and enclosed him in his arms again. They were looking at each other on the mirror. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Chanyeol asked. "You could have asked me to make the pancakes for you."

Baekhyun took his toothbrush out, spitting the contents of his mouth onto the bathroom sink. "You haven't been sleeping a lot lately because of work. I can make them myself so why would I even bother you?"

Chanyeol pursed his lips with Baekhyun's answer. He reached for the paper towel and gave it to the smaller. "Baekhyun, waking me up at midnight because you and the twins are hungry isn't bothering me, okay?"

Sometimes, Baekhyun's independence frustrates Chanyeol. He wanted the smaller to fully depend on him especially now that he's carrying their twins. He could probably count on one hand the number of times Baekhyun woke him up because of his cravings. Whenever the smaller wanted to eat something, he makes sure that he'll do everything he can first to have it. If he really can't do it alone, that's the only time he will call for Chanyeol. 

Sure, work has been taking a toll on the taller lately but he will never be too tired when it comes to his family. For Chanyeol, his family always, always comes first.

Baekhyun sighed. "Are we really going to argue because of pancakes, Chanyeol?"

The smaller went out of the bathroom and made his way to the bed. Chanyeol followed him closely. "Bub, no. We're not arguing."

It was Chanyeol's turn to sigh when Baekhyun laid on his side of the bed and turned his back on him. Having the need to remedy the situation as soon as possible, the taller also laid down and hugged his husband from behind. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn't push him away.

"I just want to do more for you." Chanyeol confessed while caressing Baekhyun's bump. "I want you to fully depend on me. I mean, my work is nothing compared to the changes and adjustments you're going through. I just want to ease your burden as much as I can. I'm sorry, please don't be mad, bub."

There was no response from Baekhyun for a few minutes. Chanyeol even thought the smaller already fell asleep. He was a little surprised when Baekhyun slowly turned to face him.

"You dumb giant, I'm fully dependent on you." Baekhyun said while pulling on Chanyeol's ear. "What more are you talking about?"

"Ah, ah, bub, not the ear, please. They're already big enough." Chanyeol complained.

"I will make them bigger if you don't stop thinking of 'doing more' for me." Baekhyun reprimanded. Eventually, he stopped pulling on Chanyeol's ear and massaged it instead.

He looked directly at Chanyeol's eyes and held his cheek. "You're already doing so much for me, bub. More than you'll ever know."

Chanyeol could feel the love from his husband's stares and he hopes his eyes could also convey the feelings he had at that exact moment - his love for Baekhyun. He took the smaller's hand from his cheek and gently kissed his palm. "I love you so much. You and our little beans."

His confession made Baekhyun smile so brightly that he could probably replace the moon and the sun. "We love you too, bub. You know, we do."


End file.
